The Living Blade
by tsardirk
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are experimented on by Orchimaru when they are children and gain a interesting ability.
1. Chapter 1

** I cant sleep so I decided to write **

**Please tell me what you think and if I should continue.**

A child cries broke the silence. "Not that it mattered" Orchimaru thought to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at his handy work. He had succeed and soon these children would make more powerful then the sage of six paths himself. He looked down at the children one last time then flashed steeped to deal with the troublesome Third Hokage

Sarutobi puffed out more smoke as he watched over the village with particular persons in mind Naruto and Sakura. Ever since they had been rescued from orchimaru's lab at the tender age of Seven they were inseparable which with the seals and experiments he had done to them was a good thing. He felt a chill go down his spine as he remembered the state they had been in. Sakura had been in covered in seals and blood luckily the seals only covered Sakura's chest and back , Naruto on the other hand had gotten of easy in comparison only a single seal on the back of his right shoulder. He had not dared to mess with them cause he could see it plainly any attempt to change the seals would be instantly fatal for both Sakura and Naruto.

He sighed and returned to his office a little worried but they were Konoha shinobi he had every faith in them and their will of fire to overcome any plot of darkness.

**And that's the end of the prologue please tell me what you think and how I can improve as a writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi whats up anyway not a lot of reviews by the way in later chapters the rating will go up**

Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto hit the ground and got backup would those punks never learn. Then in the space of a second everything changed when one of them drew kunai out of nowhere " this is for humiliating me in class punk."before he could get within a inch of Naruto though he watched as Sakura disappeared in a flash of emerald light then in Naruto hand was a katana with an emerald blade. Naruto smiled and spoke in a low voice " you better run cause I think you made Sakura-Chan mad" "wha-whatever you pair of freaks come on guys CHARGEE" he yelled as he and his friends ran and attacked from four directions. Naruto sighed then he was gone. They all stooped in confusion "where did the freak go" one asked before he toppled over from a hit to the head with the crossgaurd of the sword. Before they could react another took a fist to the face and hit the ground hard the one who had spoke watched in horror as the katana's blade began to glow then a blast of emerald light from Naruto's hand hit him square in the stomach then he collapsed.

The katana began to glow then Sakura reappeared "You know were gonna get in trouble for this right." "who cares" Naruto smirked "come on we need to head home tomorrow is the big test."

"Naruto Uzimaki" Called Iruka's voice Naruto ran to the test room. Ten minutes later Naruto walked out with a smile on his face "I passed believe it." he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then his eye fell on Sakura he saw her hand wipe away something he suspected was blood. "Hey Sakura meet me on hokage monument".

Sakura stood on top of the monument her eyes closed suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder

"Naruto" "why Sakura would you do something so stupid you know as well as I do that strengthening my chakara weakens you.""because I cant bear to see sadness in those eyes and I know how much it hurts you when everyone mocks you and says your gonna fail."Naruto sighed."fine lets go home."

The next morning Sakura entered the academy shoulder to shoulder with Naruto I cant wait for assignments she thought to herself Iruka entered the classroom and began announcing teams

Team seven Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls especially started giving Sakura death glares she was completely oblivious to them though.

Five hours later Kakashi walked through the door his eye widened Sakura was flat asleep Sasuke was stareing out a window and Naruto was reading a magna with a cartoon dog with stupid grin on its face on the cover. Naruto looked up and gulped he began shaking Sakura. Who yawned and looked up and trembled the jonnin looked pissed. "My first impression your a bunch of lazy idiots meet on the rooftop over there.

"Alright tell me your likes,dislikes and dreams. Okay Blondie you first."

I'm Naruto Uzimaki and I like r amen, Sakura I dislike judgmental jerks, and my dream is to be Hokage." "alright Pinky you next" I'm Sakura Haruno I like Naruto and dislike my sleep being disrupted my dream I don't have one."" okay broody your up" I have no particular likes or dislikes and I have one ambition to kill a certain person.

"Alright guys tomorrow is your last test by the way don't eat breakfast.

**Alright first chapter done tell me what you think**


End file.
